Asami
Asami (pronounced "ah-SAH-mee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #68 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1991. Wii Sports Resort Asami is the Boss of Stage 8 in Swordplay Showdown (Cliff). In Swordplay, she is one of the worst opponents. Her level is around 71-75 (the 5th worst player). In Table Tennis, she is the 1st player in the 1300 mark and is a Pro. Her skill is around 1301-1305. In Basketball, she is okay and plays with Lucía and Vincenzo. Her skill is around 491-495. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 29th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Asami is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is あさみ (Asami). ** This is identical to her English name. * Her Korean name is 하나 (Hana). * Asami is the worst Boss in Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice with a skill of around 75 but the best Boss in Table Tennis with a skill of around 1305. * In both Table Tennis and Cycling, Asami is the 1st player to come after Rainer. * She's Japanese. ** This information is purely assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height value (64) set, Asami uses a custom height value. Her height is set to 26. This value cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight are not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. ** Her height value might be pointing out the slight possibility that she might be one of the younger Miis in Wii Sports Resort. ** Asami is the shortest CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort. * She is the only CPU Mii with that mouth. * She and Hiromasa have the same hairstyle, are Bosses in Swordplay Showdown, and are Pros at Table Tennis. ** Also, both of them are the only Master Miis in Wii Party who wears regular glasses. * Her Basketball teammates, Lucía and Vincenzo, both are Miis that have worn Black Armor at least once in Swordplay Showdown. ** She's one of the two Basketball team captains to be a Boss in Swordplay Showdown and have Miis that have worn Black Armor in her team. The other one is Sarah. * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Asami is right-handed. * Just like Marco and Sarah, she defends quite often and rarely attacks on Stage 8 of Swordplay Showdown. * She's one of the few Wii Sports Resort Female Miis with a Male hairstyle. * That hairstyle can also be naturally used for baby Miis of both genders in Tomodachi Life, and sometimes to toddler girls who were born bald. * Asami and Hiromasa are the only Wii Party Master Miis with brown hair. * She and Marisa have the #1 default ranking in Trippy Traverse in Wii Party. * She, Takumi, and Steph are the only Master Miis in Wii Party who wears yellow. Gallery AsamiDACotQR.JPG|Asami's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-picture-5.png|'Asamis badge. Badge-61-3.png|'Asami's badge. Badge-39-6.png|'''Asami's badge. Badge-71-7.png|'Asamis badge. AsamiSwordplay.png|'Asami''' as the level 8 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (5).png|'Asami' in Table Tennis. 2018-01-14 (17).png|'Asami' and her teammates Lucia and Vincenzo in Basketball. All Yellow Miis.jpg|'Asami' is the bottom middle left. Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg DSC01918.JPG|'Asami' in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC01994.JPG|'Asami' in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-24 (32).png|'Asami' in Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (62).png|'Asami' in Cycling. IMG_20180822_115213.jpg IMG_0780.JPG 2018-10-01 (52).png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Cole and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Asami as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Asami, Eddy, and Takumi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Asami and Kathrin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Asami participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_resort_families_the_whitmores_by_robbieraeful_daifnnt-250t.jpg|'Asami' with Hiromasa (Bad look) Asami as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Asami in Bowling.JPG Asami carrying Pizza on her bike in Cycling.png Asami, Ursula and Anna participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Asami and Pierre participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg IMG 1951.jpg IMG_2472.jpg|Hiromasa with Asami and Marisa IMG 2617.jpg Asami,_Pierre_and_Pablo_participating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png Matt, Asami and Hiromasa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png IMG_2885.jpg|Marisa with Asami, Ryan, Emma, Kathrin, Giovanna, Keiko, and Pierre Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Asami, Pierre and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George,_Pierre_and_Asami_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Asami,_Holly,_Ren_and_Oscar_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Kathrin, Matt, Asami and Pablo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(113).jpg Asami in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(233).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 24 55 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 56 20 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 27 26 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 00 40 PM.png PinkYuleLogMATT.jpg Backdrop1.png 20191215_075330.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Yellow Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Bosses that are very defensive Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Female Miis with male hairstyles